La leyenda de los vientos
by Moon-9215
Summary: Una leyenda de 1000 años, cuatro heroes con habilidades impresionantes, un destino por cumplir EDITADOXD dejen RR
1. La leyenda de 1000 años

Ola a todos, les traigo un nuevo fic KxB llamado "La leyenda de los vientos". Es un AU, así ke notaran ke hay ciertos cambios, por ejemplo ke Ben y compañía aun no conocen a Kevin. Bueno pasemos ya al fic.

"La leyenda de los vientos"

Capitulo 1: La leyenda de 1000 años

"_Al comienzo de los tiempos, la tierra estaba muerta, habitada solo por aquellos a los que hasta ahora son conocidos como Los Otros. Los Dioses de la antigüedad, para deshacer el mal hecho por Los Otros, crearon 13 tótems, uno por cada uno, para confinar a Los Otros a un sueño eterno. Luego simplemente esperaron…y esperaron…y esperaron… hasta que por fin el mundo empezó a sanar. Luego, para proteger los tótems, forjaron de su aliento a los cuatro vientos. Una hermandad formada por Kaylosk, el viento del norte quien poseía la fuerza de mil hombres, Tiga-lak, el viento del sur quien poseía una poderosa habilidad mágica, Deikia, el viento del este quien traía consigo a un sinfín de fieles siervos místicos, y Yu-en, el viento del oeste quien poseía el poder del rayo. También se creo al Sabio, un ser sin rostro, al cual se le permitía saber todo, lo único que no tenía permiso de saber era la ubicación de los tótems. Por siglos, los Vientos mantuvieron un equilibrio perfecto con El Sabio, ya que eran iguales entre todos. El Sabio estaba al tanto de que a pesar de llamarse hermanos entre si, no había lazos entre los vientos, y que Yu-en estaba secretamente enamorado de Deikia, a la que consideraba la más hermosa del mundo. Al Sabio le intrigaban estas emociones, estos cambios que el corazón sufría. Pero sabiendo que no podía ser más que un espectador, decidió cambiar las cosas. Fue al templo sagrado e hizo lo impensable…robo la información sobre el paradero de los tótems de Los Otros, la información que el sabía le estaba prohibido poseer. Los Vientos, sorprendidos y a la vez decepcionados por la traición del Sabio, decidieron detenerlo antes de que fuera tarde y cerniera la calamidad sobre si mismo y el mundo entero. Lucharon en una cruda batalla contra El Sabio…y mediante un poderoso conjuro adormecieron al dios corrompido. Pero toda gran batalla…requiere de un gran sacrificio, en este caso las vidas de los cuatro vientos, cuyos cuerpos se dispersaron y evaporaron en el cosmos. Claro que antes de morir, los vientos se lanzaron a si mismos un conjuro para reencarnar en un tiempo futuro, teniendo la suficiente anticipación para que al crecer pudieran combatir al Sabio si volvía a despertar, y frustrar nuevamente su intento de despertar a Los Otros…"_

-¿Dónde oíste esa historia, abuelo?- preguntó la pequeña niña pelirroja a su abuelo.

-Me la contó un viejo amigo mío, Gwen- le explico el anciano a su querida nieta- y es al que iremos a ver el sábado entrante- agrego

-¿Y que más se sabe de esa leyenda, abuelo?- pregunto un niño de pelo castaño.

-Bueno, hay quienes dicen que los individuos que sean las reencarnaciones de los vientos, nacerán poseyendo cada una de sus habilidades- menciono el viejo abuelo.

-Wow- dijeron impresionados los dos niños, al imaginarse que si eran la reencarnación de alguno de los vientos, tendrían el poder que tuvo.

El abuelo de Ben y Gwen decidió llevarlos hasta sus casas, pero al llegar la madre de Ben le pidió que fuera a la tienda por unas cosas. Ben llego a la tienda, compró lo que su madre le pidió, y sin más emprendió el camino a casa. Pero en el camino se encontró con dos niños que obviamente eran más grandes que el.

-Oye, JT, que te parece- dijo un pelinegro bien flaco- mi mamá me mando por unas cosas, y aquí viene un niño justamente con lo que mi mamá me pidió en bandeja de plata- dijo divertido.

-Si, jaja- dijo divertido un gordito con lentes de pelo rojizo- ahora encima te puedes quedar con el dinero que tu mamá te dio- agrego.

-Muy bien, enano- empezó a decirle a Ben- más vale que nos des todo lo que lleves- le amenazo- y de paso que nos des toda la feria de lo que compraste, ya que la necesitare para convencer a mi mamá- le agrego, dando a entender que lo lastimaría si no hacía lo que le decían. Pero aun así, agarro fuertemente la bolsa de la tienda. Pero cuando le iban a pegar, ambos cayeron al piso con las manos en el estómago, alguien les había pegado allí pero ¿Quién?

En eso Ben vio a su rescatador, un muchacho apenas unos meses mayor que el, de pelo negro que le llegaba hasta los hombros, usaba una camisa sin mangas, botas de combate, unos pantalones marrón, muñequeras punk y un candado a forma de collar. Y a su parecer era bastante guapo, cosa que le hizo notar el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto el pelinegro, a lo que Ben solo asintió- bien, vamos- le dijo. Juntos empezaron a correr, y cuando ya parecía que habían perdido a los matones, el mayor empezó a hablar.

-Oye, deberías tener más cuidado- le dijo a Ben- estas no son horas para que una niña como tu salga sola- agrego, dándole a entender al menor que lo confundió con una niña, haciendo que se sonrojara violentamente.

-Oye,- dijo Ben mientras inflaba las mejillas molesto- no soy una niña, soy un niño- aclaro muy enojado. El pelinegro abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Oh, perdóname- se disculpo el mayor- es…que…eres tan bonito…que te confundí con una chica- explico, haciendo que el sonrojo del menor aumentara.

-Oye- empezó a decir, tratando de cambiar el tema-tengo que ir a mi casa o mi mamá me regañara-.

-Si quieres te llevo- se ofreció el pelinegro, oferta que el castaño acepto-a propósito, me llamo Kevin Eleventon- se presento el pelinegro.

-Ben Tennyson- se presento el castaño. Caminaron juntos hasta llegar a casa del menor, aunque se notaba que se habían aguantado las ganas de tomarse de la mano. En la puerta del castaño, el pelinegro se despidió dulcemente del pequeño, diciéndole lo mucho que esperaba verlo, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

-"Creo- se decía el menor- que me enamore"-.

El castaño se metió a la casa, donde sus padres lo recibieron felices de ver a salvo a su hijo. El pequeño ceno, se baño y se fue a dormir, sin dejar de pensar en el pelinegro que le robo el corazón… y sin saber todo lo que se avecinaba.

_Continuara…_

Ojala les guste mi fic, a la próxima les traigo el segundo capitulo para que vean todo lo que les espera a nuestros héroes. Hasta pronto.


	2. ¿Donde te he visto?

Ola a todos mis amigos, les traje un regalo… el segundo capitulo del fic La leyenda de los vientos, ya ahora sabran lo ke sigue d esta historia épica. Empecemos XD.

Capitulo dos¿Dónde te he visto?

Ya iban de camino a ver al amigo del abuelo, pero sin embargo Ben no podía sacarse de la cabeza a Kevin, había algo en el que le resultaba… familiar.

-Ben¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunto su prima, preocupada por su raro comportamiento.

-¿Eh? Ah, si, Gwen, lo estoy- contesto el castaño, antes de volver a sus pensamientos. Su prima solo lo vio extrañada.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con el chico del que me hablaste?- le pregunto, ya que tenía curiosidad por el chico que recién entro a la vida del oji-jade.

-Si- dijo el pequeño- no se por que, pero siento que ya lo conocía desde antes- mencionó medio extrañado, dejando a su prima extrañada también. Fue cuando su abuelo les anuncio que ya se acercaban a la reserva en Nuevo México en la que vivía su amigo. Allí fueron recibidos por un hombre delgado de piel morena, pelo canoso y vestido con estilo medio ranchero. Junto a el estaba una niña como de la edad de Ben y Gwen de pelo negro largo, piel morena, y vestía camisa roja y unos jeans.

-Hola, Max,- le saludo el hombre al abuelo Max- tanto tiempo sin verte- agrego mientras le estrechaba la mano.

-Tú mismo lo has dicho, Wes- dijo el abuelo Max- estos son mis nietos, Ben y Gwen- agrego presentando a los dos niños, quienes se limitaron a sonreír. 

-Ella es mi nieta, Kai- dijo el sr. Green, presentando a la niña.

-Vaya, mucho gusto,- dijo el abuelo de Ben y Gwen- la ultima vez que te vi apenas caminabas- le dijo a Kai, la cual solo se sonrojo.

-Mucho gusto- le dijeron los dos primos a la morena, quien les devolvió feliz el saludo, y al verlos a los ojos abrió los suyos sorprendida.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño?- le pregunto el señor Green a Kai.

-Es que al verlos a los ojos…me acorde de lo que me contaste- comento la morena, dejando a los otros niños extrañados, lo que ella explico- en la leyenda de lo cuatro vientos, Deikia tenía los ojos verdes, por eso al ver que los dos tenían ojos verdes me acorde de la leyenda- menciono la niña, sorprendiendo a los dos primos. Pasó un rato desde eso, los Tennyson habían visto cosas increíbles referentes a la cultura navajo: ruinas, objetos, reliquias y otras cosas realmente increíbles. Después de un rato, Ben pidió permiso para ir a caminar solo, a lo que su abuelo dijo que si. Camino por un rato, luego de lo cual decidió sentarse en una banca cercana. Ya llevaba un rato antes de volver a pensar en Kevin. Ese chico, a pesar de conocerlo desde hace poco, sentía que se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo. Y con franqueza, el ser rodeado por unos brazos lo tomo desprevenido. Al darse cuenta, se dio que era Kevin el que lo abrasaba.

-Kevin- dijo el menor sorprendido.

-Que bueno es verte, preciosura- le dijo sensual el pelinegro, haciendo sonrojar al menor.

-Oye, no te agradecí por ayudarme con esos matones- dijo el menor- fue muy lindo de tu parte-.

-De nada- dijo el mayor- y yo no acabo de disculparme por confundirte con una niña, sigo muy apenado- menciono.

-Ya se como puedes terminar de disculparte y yo poder agradecerte-dijo el oji-verde- invitándome a salir- dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-YA DIJISTE- dijo emocionado el mayor mientras tomaba la mano del menor. El pelinegro lo llevo a comer a un restaurante local, a un cine (donde aprovecho para hacer el viejo truco de "fingir bostezar y estirar el brazo para abrazar a la pareja"), a las maquinitas, y para finalizar al mirador, justo cuando empezaba a anochecer y las estrellas y la luna estaban hermosas esa noche. Era como si el cosmos hubiera decidido hacer a los diamantes del cielo y al astro reina crear aquel bello espectáculo para los dos jóvenes, los cuales estaban tan maravillados que ni se dieron cuenta de que, dejándose llevar por la emoción, se habían tomado de la mano.

-Es todo tan hermoso- dijo el oji-jade- y tan mágico- agrego.

-Pues no se mucho de magia, pero se de algo que es miles de millones de veces más hermoso que esto- dijo el pelinegro, haciendo que el menor le mirara-Tu- dijo finalmente, antes de darle un beso a Ben en la frente. El castaño se sonrojo, el mayor sonrió, y dominados por sus sentimientos…se dieron un re-contra-pasional beso (N/a: Adoro a estos niños con sus pasionales besos XD.). Realmente felices por que la persona que amaban les amaba, emprendieron juntos el camino de vuelta al hotel de Ben, que casualmente también era el de Kevin (N/a: XD).

-¿Nos veremos mañana?- pregunto Ben.

-Claro que si, mi vida- dijo tiernamente el pelinegro- ahora somos pareja¿o no?- agrego, a lo que el menor rió divertido. Entraron juntos al hotel, Kevin escolto a Ben al cuarto que compartía con su prima, y se despidieron hasta el día siguiente. Ya en su cuarto, Ben busco a Gwen y a Kai(a quien Gwen había invitado a pasar la noche), les contó todo lo que paso, y ellos pegaron un mega-grito de emoción, y le hicieron contar hasta el último detalle. Ambas chicas estaban emocionadas por el nuevo novio del castaño. Le dieron la felicitaciones, buenos deseos…y de paso le preguntaron si su chico tenía hermanos o primos o tal vez amigos que el les pudiera presentar, a lo que el castaño empezó a reír divertido por la pregunta de sus amigas. Charlaron hasta llegada la madrugada, por lo que necesitaron que el abuelo Max y el señor Green fueran a decirles que se durmieran de una vez que en la mañana tenían cosas que hacer, y Max aprovecho para decirle a Ben que quería interrogar…digo conocer a su nuevo novio. Así lo tres niños se fueron a dormir, el castaño en particular para soñar con su nuevo novio. Pero el sueño que tuvo lo sorprendió y asusto al mismo tiempo.

_-------------------------__---Sueño de Ben--------------------------------_

_Estaban Kevin y el flotando en el vacío total, y ambos usaban ropas realmente extrañas. Mientras Kevin usaba un atuendo estilo chino, con gorro y muñequeras, Ben usaba un atuendo femenino estilo árabe. También pudo ver que estaban una muchacha de piel morena y ropa nativo-americana, así como un muchacho de pelo peinado en punta, usando botas, un pantalón y una chamarra abierta de cuero dejando ver su pecho descubierto. A ninguno de los dos se le veía la cara._

_-¿Dónde estamos¿Quienes son esas personas?- preguntaba un confundido castaño-¿y por que llevo esta ropa?- dijo sonrojado al ver su atuendo._

_-¿Ben?- oyó el castaño, y volteo a ver a su novio-¿Qué haces aquí y…con esa ropa?- agrego extrañado al ver el atuendo del menor._

_En eso de la nada las sombras se juntaron y se tornaron en una especie de criatura envuelta en una capucha, y de su rostro nada mas se alcanzaban a ver sus ojos amarillos y brillantes._

_-MALDITOS VIENTOS- grito la criatura a los cuatro jóvenes- ME DETUVIERON UNA VEZ…PERO LA SUERTE NO ESTARA SIEMPRE DE SU LADO- gruño-ESTA VEZ NO ME DETENDRAN- rugió cual bestia embravecida mientras a su alrededor se cernían sombras que tomaban las siluetas de horribles monstruos, las cuales se abalanzaron sobre los cuatro chicos. Ben solo alcanzo a cubrirse el rostro con las manos, esperando con miedo el ataque del ejército de monstruos de las sombras. Entonces hubo un gran resplandor y luego…nada. Nada ocurrió._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ben se despertó de golpe, bañado en sudor y con lágrimas en los ojos. El sueño era demasiado real, y eso le había asustado. No entendía nada ¿Quiénes eran los otros chicos en el sueño aparte de el y Kevin¿Qué era esa cosa que los había querido atacar? y ¿Por qué los llamo "vientos"? Esas preguntas lo mantuvieron despierto hasta el día siguiente. Fue a ver a su novio, acompañado se sus prima y abuelo, ya que Kai y su abuelo irían a hacer algo primero. El pelinegro agarro al castaño en brazos y lo alzo para luego ponerse a girar, antes de bajar al menor y darle un beso en los labios. Luego les presento a sus padres, quienes saludaron felices al menor, el cual le presento al pelinegro a su familia, quienes saludaron también gustosos al novio de Ben. Bajaron todos juntos a desayunar, pero unos gritos les hicieron salir a ver que pasaba. Y quedaron sorprendidos y a la vez asustados al ver que a una criatura que se asemejaba a un tigre hecho de llamas blancas. Pero lo que más les asusto fue cuando el tigre dirigió su mirada hacia la feliz pareja.

-USTEDES- rugió la bestia, asustando a todos al ver que el animal hablaba- SON USTEDES DOS, YU-EN Y DEIKIA- agrego el tigre.

-¿De que habla el gato tamaño familiar?- pregunto el mayor.

-Creo que lo se- dijo el castaño antes de- dime, gato sobre-alimentado¿eres uno de Los Otros de los que se menciona en la leyenda?- le pregunto al tigre.

-ESTAS EN LO CORRECTO- afirmo el animal- SOY ROARUK, EL FUEGO DEL MAL- se anuncio- Y ESTE ES EL DIA DE SU MUERTE- rugió antes de abalanzarse sobre Ben y Kevin. Pero no alcanzo a tocarlos…por que de la nada apareció una enorme criatura de piel roja y cuatro brazos y golpeo al tigre en el estomago, el cual salio disparado. La enorme criatura luego se giro…y se arrodillo frente a Ben.

-Mi señora- le dijo al castaño, quien se enojo por que de nuevo lo confundieron con una niña- yo, Thetrus, su fiel protector, he vuelto a mandato suyo para protegerla a usted y a su compañero- dijo mientras giraba la vista hacia Kevin.

-Aaa… ¿gracias?- solo alcanzo a decir el menor.

-No tiene que darlas- dijo la criatura- por que yo estoy para servirles…lady Deikia y lord Yu-en- dijo finalmente, dejando sorprendidos a todos.

_Continuara…_

Bueno ese es el segundo capitulo de La leyenda de los vientos, ya Kevin y Ben saben todo acerca de ellos. Y eso que no llega lo bueno. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Hasta la vista XD… y xfa esta vez dejen muxo review xfa.


	3. Reunidos los cuatro

Ola a todos vengo con el siguiente capitulo de mi fic la leyenda de los vientos, ahora conocerán a los otros dos chicos que, al igual ke Ben y Kevin, son las reencarnaciones de los otros vientos

Ola a todos vengo con el siguiente capitulo de mi fic la leyenda de los vientos, ahora conocerán a los otros dos chicos que, al igual ke Ben y Kevin, son las reencarnaciones de los otros vientos. Además verán muxas sorpresas más. Empecemos XD.

Capítulo 3: Reunidos los cuatro

El enorme tigre, ya habiéndose recuperado del golpe propinado por Thetrus, se abalanzo intentando atrapar de nuevo a los dos jóvenes. Thetrus no alcanzo a atrapar al tigre, pero no por eso este llego hasta Ben y Kevin.

-_Jirai Combatium_- exclamo una voz, y de pronto apareció una especie de cobra luminosa, la cual paro y golpeo al Roaruk, impidiendo que llegara con los dos niños. Cuando dirigieron su mirada hacia el lugar del que provino la voz, vieron a Kai y a su abuelo, y con ellos venia una joven de piel morena y pelo negro con un mechón teñido de rosa, pero con ojos violetas claro; además de un muchacho fornido, de pelo rubio, piel clara y ojos azul ártico.

-Kai, Wes- dijo el abuelo Max- ¿que paso?- pregunto extrañado al ver lo que paso.

-Agradécelo a Artemis- dijo el señor Green, señalando a la chica- ella lanzo el conjuro- agrego.

-¿Tu lo hiciste?-pregunto Gwen sorprendida.

-Si- contesto Artemis- vimos que ese tigre se acercaba a tu prima y a su novio, y el señor Green me dijo que lanzara el hechizo- menciono.

-PRIMO- grito enojado Ben- SOY UN CHICO-.

-Perdón, perdón- se disculpo Artemis- oh, por cierto, soy Artemis DuFleur- se presento.

-Y yo me llamo Joshua Van Massel- se presento el rubio.

-Dejemos las presentaciones para después- dijo el señor Eleventon- primero ayuden a Ben y a mi hijo-. Joshua y Artemis no lo pensaron dos veces y corrieron a ayudar a los dos niños. Justo cuando Roaruk se levantaba del golpe que el protector de Artemis le había propinado, y ahora se abalanzaba sobre los cuatro jóvenes para destrozarlos.

-KEVIN- grito el señor Green- BEN PUEDE INVOCAR A DIFERENTES ENTES, JOSHUA ES SUPER FUERTE, ARTEMIS POSEE PODERES MÁGICOS Y TU PUEDES LANZAR RAYOS- le explico.

-¿Rayos?- repitió Kevin- muy bien- se dijo, dirigiendo sus manos hacia el monstruo- vamos- dijo cerrando fuerte los ojos- vamos- se decía pero nada, viendo que se acercaba. La sola visión de ese gato sobre-alimentado acercándose a SU Ben lo hizo hervir, haciendo que sintiera algo en su cuerpo. Al darse cuenta, había lanzado un enorme rayo hacia Roaruk, hiriéndolo y alejándolo del menor. Kevin sin pensarlo corrió en dirección hacia el castaño.

-Ben- le dijo antes de abrazarlo- ¿estas bien, bebe?- le dijo preocupado.

-Si, amor, estoy bien- le despreocupo Ben- gracias a ti, mi héroe- le dijo al pelinegro, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla, poniéndolo tan rojo que un tomate se vería pálido a su lado.

-Ay, que cursis- dijo la pelirroja, mientras rodaba sus ojos.

-¿Celosa?- le pregunto Kai.

-¿Celosa? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué estarlo?- dijo la pelirroja- ¿solo por que el tiene un novio extra-súper-guapísimo que hasta lo protege de un monstruo gigante, mientras que seguro si yo tuviera uno al ver tal peligro se echaría a correr como una niña de unos cuatro años? No me hagas reír- dijo (N/a: en el idioma femenino significa: claro que estoy celosa, Kevin hasta protege a Ben de ese gatote y yo ni novio tengo XD.).

-CHICOS- les grito el abuelo de Kai- PARA VENCER AL OTRO DEBEN SELLARLO- le explico.

-¿Sellarlo?- repitió Joshua- oh, claro, suena fácil- dijo sarcásticamente. Artemis en respuesta le dio un golpe en el abdomen.

-USEN EL TÓTEM- les menciono el sabio Navajo, mientras les arrojaba una estatuilla de madera tallada a semejanza de un tigre- SOLO ARROJEN EL TÓTEM AL OTRO Y DIGAN "POR EL PODER DEL VIENTO, TE CONFINAMOS AL SUEÑO ETERNO", PERO TAMBIÉN DEBEN TOMARSE DE LAS MANOS- agrego.

Kevin atrapo el tótem, y sin pensarlo dos veces lo arrojo a Roaruk. El tigre rugió furioso. Kevin tomo la mano de Ben, Ben la de Artemis y esta la de Joshua.

-POR EL PODER DEL VIENTO- gritaron los cuatro al unísono, empezando a despedir una luz- TE CONFINAMOS AL SUEÑO ETERNO- terminaron al conjuro.

-NO- rugió Roaruk- NO DE NUEVO-. Sin más, el tigre se volvió una especie de humo, el cual entro en el tótem, para que luego este cayera en el suelo. Todos quedaron estáticos, sin creer lo que había pasado.

-¿Acaba de pasar lo que creo que paso?- le pregunto el moreno al castaño.

-Si- le contesto- tal parece, que la leyenda de los vientos era cierta- agrego.

-Y nosotros somos las reencarnaciones- agrego Artemis- y nuestro deber es detener al Sabio nuevamente-.

-Si- dijo Joshua- por que si fallamos, el destruirá al mundo, haciendo que nosotros fallemos en lo que los antiguos dioses nos encomendaron en el pasado- agrego.

-YA SABÍA YO QUE BEN Y NUESTRO HIJO TENÍAN MUCHO EN COMÚN- grito la madre de Kevin emocionada- me debes diez dólares, querido- le dijo a su esposo.

-¿Cómo que diez dólares?-pregunto Kevin enojado.

-Bueno, hijo,- empezó a decir su padre- le aposte a tu madre que no duraría tu relación son el, pero ella decía que hacen linda pareja y…ya sabes el resto-. Kevin no podía creer que sus propios padres habían apostado acerca de su relación con su castaño oji-verde.

-Lo que no encaja es,- empezó a decir Gwen- ¿como supo usted que Joshua y Artemis eran los dos elegidos restantes, y que se hallaban aquí?- le pregunto al señor Green.

-Bueno,- dijo el señor Green- creo que es hora de unas explicaciones- menciono. Esto apenas empezaba.

_Continuara…_

Antes de mi despedida de siempre, les dejare los perfiles de los cuatro protagonistas…

_Benjamín "Ben" Tennyson 10 años_

_Es la reencarnación de Deikia el viento del este, y por tanto el único que reencarno de un viento de diferente sexo. Al igual que en si vida pasada, Ben puede invocar a varios sirvientes místicos. El es el novio de Kevin y, aunque aun no lo descubren, en su vida pasada Deikia también amaba a Yu-en, de quien reencarna Kevin. Es muy dulce y lo que más le enfada es que lo confundan con una niña, cosa que pasa muy seguido._

_Kevin Eleventon 11 años_

_Reencarnación de Yu-en el viento del oeste, quien posee el poder del rayo. Esta locamente enamorado de su novio Ben, reencarnación de Deikia, al igual que en sus vidas pasadas. El mataría por evitar que alguien lastime a Ben, y hará lo que sea para que el sea feliz. Le gustaría la idea de pedirle a Ben que "den el gran paso"._

_Artemis DuFleur 14 años_

_Reencarnación de Tiga-lak el viento del sur. La maga del grupo, y a veces la más madura. No se sabe mucho de ella salvo que es francesa, le gustan los dulces…y que es huérfana. Ha vivido en un orfanato católico desde lo ocho años, y nunca supo como murieron sus padres. A pesar de no aguantar que Joshua sea irrespetuoso, no significa que no le guste._

_Joshua Van Massel 16 años_

_Reencarnación de Kaylosk el viento del norte, además de ser el mayor de los cuatro. Al igual que su antiguo yo, Joshua tiene una gran fuerza. Se siente muy atraído por Artemis, aunque siempre lo ande regañando. Varias veces le cuesta creer que Ben no sea niña. Es un chico de una familia muy acomodada._

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, ojala les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo, cuando pueda les dejare el ke sigue. Pero xfa dejen muxisimos reviews XD


	4. Noche de amor

Ola a todos les traigo el cuarto capitulo de la Leyenda d los vientos, ahora nuestros cuatro héroes aprenderán a como controlar sus habilidades para detener al Sabio y a Los Otros, sin lastimar a los que aman…así que oficialmente se inician las apuestas

Ola a todos les traigo el cuarto capitulo de la Leyenda d los vientos, ahora nuestros cuatro héroes aprenderán a como controlar sus habilidades para detener al Sabio y a Los Otros, sin lastimar a los que aman…así que oficialmente se inician las apuestas para quienes crean que algo saldrá mal XD. Sin más empecemos con el fic.

Capitulo 4: Noche de amor

Ya habían pasado unos días desde que los cuatro elegidos habían sellado a Roaruk, pero según el señor Green aún faltaban doce por vencer, así que la cosa estaba medio mal. Kevin sin embargo estaba feliz. Sabía por la leyenda que Yu-en, su yo del pasado, estaba enamorado de Deikia, el yo del pasado de SU Ben, o sea que su yo anterior al fin había logrado estar con su amada. Aunque sabía que técnicamente el era Yu-en reencarnado, deseaba que el pudiera verlo para hacerlo sentir orgulloso, orgulloso de que el y "Deikia" (N/a: O sea Ben) al fin estaban juntos. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Gwen le hablo, ya que el señor Green quería verlos a los cuatro. En la habitación estaban su bombón (N/a: Que meloso me salió Kevin XD), además de Joshua y Artemis. Se acerco a Ben y lo rodeo con sus brazos, mientras que el menor se acomodaba en su pecho muy cómodamente. El señor Green, los señores Eleventon, un mayordomo(N/a: Se notaba a la primera vista XD), una monja(N/a: También XD) y el abuelo Max llegaron y se sentaron frente a los cuatro.

-¿Donsworth? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Joshua al mayordomo de su familia.

-¿Y usted, madre superiora?- pregunto Artemis a la directora del orfanato donde creció.

-Creo, Artemis,- dijo la monja- que mejor le dejo las explicaciones al señor Green- menciono dirigiéndose al mencionado. Y el hombre Navajo empezó a hablar.

-Verán, chicos- empezó a explicar- como ya los cuatro saben, son las reencarnaciones de los cuatro vientos- menciono- y su deber es proteger al mundo y detener al Sabio- agrego.

-Lo que no sabían- dijo el mayordomo con cierto aire de etiqueta- era que sus padres estaban al tanto desde el día de su nacimiento- menciono, sorprendiendo a los jóvenes.

-Así es, Kevin,- dijo el señor Eleventon- tu madre y yo hemos sabido de esto desde que tu naciste- le confeso a su hijo.

-Tus padres, Artemis,- le dijo la madre superiora- también lo sabían, y solo a mi me confiaron el secreto- agrego con un brillo de tristeza en los ojos.

-Y si, Ben, tus padres también saben esto- le dijo el abuelo Max a su nieto.

-¿Por qué nos ocultaron esto?- pregunto Kevin, un tanto enojado.

-Esperábamos, tesoro,- le dijo su madre- a que descubrieran sus poderes, y a que tuvieran edad para entenderlo- explico.

-Sabíamos- dijo Donsworth- que si se les decíamos antes no lo entenderían- menciono. Charlaron para explicar toda la historia sobre como sabían todo sobre su relación, hasta llegado el ocaso, fue cuando los cuatro entendieron. Sus padres supieron desde sus respectivos nacimientos que cada uno estaba destinado a aportar en el esfuerzo por vencer al Sabio, que debían aprender a trabajar en equipo… y que los padres de Ben y los de Kevin los habían comprometido en matrimonio (N/a: oo). Romeo y Julieto (N/a: entiéndase Kevin y Ben) estaban anonadados, sus padres los habían comprometido, eso significaba que al crecer ellos unirían sus vidas. También les dijeron que habían decidido que Gwen se pasaría al cuarto de Artemis y la madre superiora para que Kevin pudiera dormir con Ben, mientras "no hicieran algo fuera de lugar" cosa que los hizo sonrojar hasta la médula a ambos. Pero lo que colmo el sonrojo del menor fue lo que había en una caja que la señora Eleventon le había dado hace rato.

--Flash Back--

-Ben, cariño,- le hablo la madre de Kevin al castaño- tengo algo que darte- le dijo. Ben miro curioso a su suegra (N/a: como va a casarse con Kevin, obvio su mamá es su suegra), mientras esta le entregaba una caja plana rectangular de color azul, y cuando estaba por abrirla ella le detuvo- no lo abras hasta estar solos tú y Kevin- le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

--Fin de Flash Back--

Ahora veía por que la mamá de Kevin no quería que lo abriera en ese momento: dentro del paquete había un camisón de dormir femenino de color azul, tan traslucido que dejaba bien poco a la imaginación. Adjunto había una notita que decía:

"_Ben, querido._

_La razón por la que te doy esta prenda tan peculiar es para que duermas con Kevin, y de paso para que se vaya emocionando con la idea de que se casaran. Póntelo antes de que se vayan a dormir._

_Cariños, la señora Eleventon"_

Ben estaba boquiabierto. La mamá de su novio y futuro esposo enserio quería que el usara esa ropa TAN reveladora. Pero sabía que no tenia de otra, ya que la señora Eleventon le había pedido a Gwen que se llevara el pijama de Ben al cambiarse al cuarto de Artemis. Así que resignado, el castaño menor se cambio de ropa para ponerse ese sensual camisón.

-Ben- le hablaba Kevin quien, vestido solo con un pantalón de dormir, esperaba a que saliera del baño-¿ya estas listo?-.

-Si- dijo tímidamente el menor, saliendo del baño. Al verlo, Kevin tuvo que llevarse una mano a la nariz para aguantar la tremenda hemorragia que le salía al ver lo que llevaba su amorcito. A través del camisón se podía ver el pequeño cuerpo medio desnudo del menor dándole al mayor, además de la hemorragia de su vida, una reseña de lo que sería suyo cuando se casara con el menor. La sola idea le hizo sonrojar, cosa que no ayudaba a su hemorragia.

-Me veo mal, ¿verdad?- le pregunto incomodo el castaño al ver la mirada del pelinegro cuando vio lo que la mamá de este le había hecho ponerse.

-No, no, para nada, bebé- le dijo el pelinegro lanza-rayos a su novio- es que…me impactaste- le dijo- por que luces tan bien con ese camisón- le dijo sensualmente al oído, haciendo que Ben le hiciera competencia a la luz roja de un semáforo. Sin darle tiempo de recuperarse, el pelinegro empezó a besar el cuello de Ben, haciéndolo estremecer por el contacto de sus fríos labios con su sensible cuello. Kevin empezaba a bajar por el cuerpo de Ben, llegando al hombro derecho, el cual besaba mientras le quitaba el tirante del camisón. Luego por su pecho, mientras le iba quitando poco a poco el camisón y, dando besos y leves mordiscos, sacando sensuales gemidos por parte del menor. Solo queda decir que por lo que duro de la noche, se oyeron gritos y gemidos provenientes del cuarto de los dos enamorados.

-Tu y tus ideas, ¿no?- le pregunto enojado el señor Eleventon a su esposa, ambos con la almohada en los oídos, ya que los sonidos de su hijo y futuro yerno no los dejaba dormir.

-No pensé que harían tanto ruido- dijo la mujer en su defensa. Y esto apenas empezaba.

_Continuara…_

Ojala les gustase el cuarto capitulo de la leyenda de los vientos. Tal vez en capítulos futuros ponga lemmon KxB un poco más explicito. Hasta entonces nos leemos.


	5. El bello demonio

La leyenda de los vientos

La leyenda de los vientos

Capitulo 5: El bello demonio

A la mañana siguiente, todos estaban descansados, renovados y con fuerzas… excepto los padres de Kevin debido que su hijo y el novio de este no los dejaron dormir en toda la noche.

Y apenas los cuatro elegidos desayunaron, empezaron las prácticas.

Al cabo de unas horas, Ben había aprendido a invocar a una criatura de fuego (Pyros), una bestia de agua (Aquitix) y a una que se combinaba con cualquier metal (Teribis) (N/a: Entre paréntesis puse los nombres que les puse a los alienígenas de Ben :P), Kevin a concentrar los relámpagos que lanzaba, Artemis a usar conjuros de mayor poder y Joshua a controlar su fuerza.

Pero claro, a este último le parecía ridículo practicar algo que los cuatro dominaban.

-Esto es estúpido- se quejo el mayor- ya se como levantar objetos pesados, ¿para que seguir practicando?- pregunto.

-Para que controles tu fuerza, Joshua,- dijo el señor Green- y para que no lastimes a ninguno de tus compañeros por error-.

-¿Cree usted que no controlo mi fuerza?- pregunto indignado Joshua.

-No, pero es necesario que practiques- sentenció el viejo navajo.

-¿Sabes que, viejo loco? ME LARGO DE AQUÍ- grito molesto antes de irse corriendo.

-Joshua, espera- le grito Artemis preocupada.

-Déjalo ir, Artemis- le dijo el señor Green- necesita tiempo para calmarse- agrego.

El joven viento del norte corrió durante un rato por el desierto, realmente furioso.

El era realmente fuerte y sabía que controlaba su fuerza, ¿Por qué le insistían que no podía?

Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba frente a una lujosa mansión.

Entro sin siquiera tocar a la puerta, y pudo contemplar una bella estancia.

-Vaya, justo lo que esperaba- dijo una voz de la nada- un apuesto joven para hacerme compañía- agrego, dándole a Joshua oportunidad de ver de donde provenía.

Cual sería su sorpresa al toparse con una sexy joven de pelo rizado y pelirrojo del cual un mechón le tapaba un ojo, pero aun así Joshua podía adivinar que los tenía azules.

Vestía un vestido rojo que la hacía ver provocativa.

-¿Cómo te llamas, buen mozo?- pregunto sensual.

-Joshua Van Massel,-contesto Joshua- ¿y usted?- inquirió a su anfitriona.

-Roma Ledortole- contesto la joven, extrañando a Joshua por completo- soy italiana- aclaro.

-Bueno, si es italiana, puede enseñarme algo del amore- dijo provocativo el joven.

Habían pasado ya varias horas y Joshua no regresaba, preocupando a todos.

Pero su calma llego con el entrando por la puerta.

Pero Artemis, Ben y Kevin notaron la extraña sonrisa en el rostro de su compañero.

-Oye, Joshua, ¿te sientes bien?- le pregunto preocupado el castaño.

-Si, Ben, no podría estar mejor- afirmo el mayor de los cuatro.

-¿Por qué esa sonrisa, eh?- pregunto el pelinegro.

-Por que tengo novia- dijo sorprendiendo a todos.

Artemis sin embargo, sintió que algo en su interior se rompía.

-¿Quién es la afortunada?- pregunto Kai.

-Se llama Roma Ledortole- dijo, a lo que todos lo miraron raro- es italiana- aclaro.

Y así, Joshua les fue contando como fue que la conoció, se disculpo con el señor Green por portarse como se porto, etc.

Pero entonces Gwen noto que Artemis no estaba.

-¿Dónde esta Artemis?- pregunto extrañada.

-Dijo que estaba cansada y se iría a dormir temprano- contesto la madre superiora.

Claro que si hubieran ido a su habitación, habrían visto que Artemis en vez de dormir…lloraba sin consuelo.

A la mañana siguiente, descubrieron que Joshua se había escapado para reunirse con su novia, y fue igual los siguientes días.

A todos sin excepción les preocupaba la poca atención que Joshua le ponía a su entrenamiento.

-Es por su tonto noviazgo con esa italiana- decía enojado Kevin- desde que la conoció ella es más importante para el que detener al Sabio- agregó molesto.

-Si- apoyo Ben a su novio- todo es culpa de esa tal Roma Ledortole-.

Al escuchar ese nombre, Artemis se sobresalto.

-¿Roma Ledortole?- pregunto extrañada, a lo que los otros asintieron, ella lo pensó y abrió los ojos enormemente- ¡CLARO, COMO NO LO PENSAMOS!- gritó, extrañando a los novios- Roma Ledortole, ¿no les suena a algo en particular?- les pregunto.

-No- le contestaron Ben y Kevin.

-Y al revés, ¿Qué me dicen?-.

-Pues al revés sería algo como elotrodeL amoR- contesto Kevin, haciéndoles a el y a Ben abrir enormemente los ojos.

-EL OTRO DEL AMOR- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Señor Green- le hablo Ben al viejo navajo- ¿hay alguno de Los Otros que se especializara en el amor?- le pregunto.

El hombre navajo lo pensó un rato.

-Creo que había una- dijo por fin- se llamaba Desiree, y según la leyenda "hacía cometer locuras a los hombres con sus encantos diabólicos"- menciono.

-Pues parece que Desiree acaba de despertar, y que es la noviecita de Joshua- menciono Kevin.

-Pero eso solo significa…- empezó a pensar el señor Green.

Fue cuando la idea llego a mente de los cuatro.

-JOSHUA- gritaron asustados.

El viento del norte, por su parte, estaba en casa de su novia.

Mientras esperaba a que ella llegara, se puso a curiosear.

Y justo en la vitrina, encontró algo que le llamo la atención.

Un pequeño tótem tallado a semejanza de una arpía.

Fue cuando recordó que era idéntico al tótem en que capturaron a Roaruk.

-Ay, Joshua amorcito, ¿tus papás nunca te dijeron que era malo espiar entre las cosas de los demás?-oyó Joshua a sus espaldas.

-Roma, ¿Qué pasa aquí?- pregunto Joshua, ya que empezaba a asustarse.

-Para empezar, mi nombre no es Roma, es Desiree, en segunda lo que pasa es que llego tu hora, Kaylosk-.

Joshua abrió enormemente los ojos.

¿Cómo sabia Roma que el era la reencarnación de uno de los cuatro vientos? A no ser que…

-Tú eres una de Los Otros- comprendió.

-Correcto- dijo la pelirroja- soy Desiree, la demonio seductora- confeso.

En ese instante, la forma de la sensual pelirroja quedo atrás, dejando lugar a una arpía de pelo rojo, piel blanca, enormes alas en lugar de brazos y piernas terminantes en garras.

La horrible bestia arremetió contra el rubio, quien milagrosamente logro esquivar.

-Vaya si serás un tonto- le dijo burlona Desiree- si te hubieras puesto a pensar, te habrías dado cuenta que "Roma Ledortole" dicho al revés es "elotrodeL amoR" o si lo prefieres "El Otro del amor"- menciono antes de reír.

-Nota mental, en el futuro estar más atento a trampas tan obvias- se regaño así mismo el rubio.

Sin que se diera cuenta, la arpía volvió a abalanzarse hacia el.

Y cuando al fin lo noto, esta estaba ya muy cerca como para esquivarla.

-_Hitmoncha_-oyó gritar, y de pronto y fuerte rayo láser había impactado contra la pared a Desiree.

Entonces fue cuando Joshua lo descifro: Artemis había lanzado el hechizo.

Y en efecto, la joven maga estaba allí junto a Kevin y Ben.

-Descuida- le dijo la segunda mayor- no te diremos el clásico "te lo dijimos"-.

-No importa que los cuatro estén aquí- dijo la malvada Desiree- al contrario, me ahorraron el trabajo de buscarlos yo misma- dijo con una macabra sonrisa.

-Oh, si, si importa- dijo Joshua- por que si no te has dado cuenta yo aun tengo esto- le dijo mientras alzaba el tótem.

-NO- grito Desiree.

Joshua lanzo el tótem hacia la arpía, tomo la mano de Artemis, esta la de Ben y este la de Kevin.

-POR EL PODER DEL VIENTO, TE CONFINAMOS AL SUEÑO ETERNO-.

Al igual que con Roaruk, el conjuro convirtió a Desiree en una especie de humo rosado que paso a entrar dentro del tótem.

Ya con Desiree vencida, los cuatro volvieron al hotel, donde todos recibieron a Joshua contentos, felices de no verlo despedazado.

A la mañana siguiente el señor Green, Ben, Kevin y Artemis se sorprendieron al ver a Joshua entrenando.

-¿Cuándo llevas despierto?- pregunto Ben.

- Desde el amanecer- contesto Joshua, sorprendiendo a todos- la pelea con Desiree me mostró que Los Otros pueden ser tramposos, y ocultarse donde menos lo esperemos, por lo que hay que estar listo- menciono.

-Me alegra ver que comprendiste, Joshua- dijo satisfecho el señor Green- ahora, los cuatro denme veinte vueltas a la manzana- ordeno.

-¿Y eso en que sentido nos permitirá controlar nuestros poderes?- pregunto Kevin.

-Nunca dije que hoy entrenarían con sus poderes- dijo el señor Green- hoy practicaran con su condición física- les aclaro.

Así, con quejas y reclamos, los cuatro se pusieron a correr, sin saber que aún faltaba mucho para que su travesía terminara.

_Continuara…_

Ojala les haya gustado el 5° capitulo de "la leyenda de los vientos", pronto les traeré el siguiente. Allí nos leemos XD.


End file.
